School of PokeKids: It's a Happy New Year
by kengogirl
Summary: This is the first in a series of School of PokeKids. This one is about my favorite couples at a New Year's Dance togther. Contains: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Penguinshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I am going to start a new series called, "School of Poke-Kids!" And this is the first one! I hope you like it!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to my Nana, whose Birthday is on New Year's Eve. Happy Birthday Nana!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ash: KengoGirl does NOT own Pokemon!**

**Misty: Yeah! 'Cause if she did, Ash and I would be a couple right now!**

**Ash: WHAT?!**

**Misty: AH!**

**Me: Oh shut up you two! The people out there wanna read my story! Okay, on with the fic!**

Chapter 1—The Invites

Dawn Jenness (random name), and Misty Waterflower, were two teenage girls, deep in conversation, at Poke-School Jr. High. "So she said that about you?" "Yeah, but I don't really care, because" "Hi, guys!" The girls were interrupted, by May Maple; another girl and friend their age.

"Hi, May, what's up?" Misty asked. "Did you guys hear about the New Years Eve Dance?" May asked the two. The girls looked at each other, and back at May; they seemed confused. "You didn't!?" The girls nodded their heads side to side. "Well, it's a dance celebrating the New Year!" May told them excitedly. "Wow! That's so cool! I wonder what I'm going to wear." Dawn said, excited as well. Misty rolled her eyes at that.

"Well, here's something I really want to know May." Misty said with a smirk. "What?" May asked a little worried. "Who are you going with?" Misty giggled. "Did Drew ask you yet?" Misty asked her, with Dawn joining in on the laughter. They laughed even harder, when they saw the expression on May's face. "No! And he's not going to! I don't even want him to." She said with the same face Drew uses when he tries to act cool.

"Well then you better tell him that now." Dawn said as she pointed to a green haired boy their age walking towards them. May's jaw dropped, and Dawn put it back into place. The girls giggled. Just then the boy walked over, "Hey girls, what's up?" He said in a smooth voice. Misty and Dawn rolled their eyes. "H-hi Drew." May stuttered, with a smile. "So, who ya going with to the dance?" Drew kept his smooth voice intact. "Oh, well…nobody, yet." May answered in a small voice.

"Well, then I guess you can go with me. He smirked as he pulled a rose out of his pocket and through it over to May. She caught the rose before it hit the ground. "Uh, okay, sure." She blushed a bit. Dawn and Misty exchanged glances. "Then, I'll pick you up at nine." Drew said as he disappeared into the school hallway. May starred at him as he left, in disbelief. Suddenly…

"Oh, my gosh!" Misty squealed. Dawn then joined in, "You were saying?" She smirked at May, not how Drew did, but different. Drew's smirk said, "I'm so cool." While Dawn's said, "I told you so!" May then blushed even harder, as she heard the girl's comments. "I thought you were going to say no!" Misty said laughing. "Oh, well, you know…" May stumbled over her own words.

"Face, it May, you like him!" Misty grinned. "Oh, _you're _not telling me that I like Drew." May smiled, trying to put a twist on things. "What do you mean?" Misty asked May confused. "Well, have you seen the way you look at Ash?" May asked, putting her plan into action. "What!? Me and Ash? Come on, he's just a friend. Misty said, closing her eyes. "Okay, then." May said with a huge grin. "Well, Ash isn't the one who gives me roses whenever he gets the chance." Misty smiled, taking the rose Drew had given May, out her hands, and twirled it around in her finger tips. "Ha, ha, very funny, and just so you know, I bet Ash will ask you." May said snatching the rose out of Misty's finger tips. Misty rolled her eyes.

Dawn figured if she stuck around any longer, the girls would start with her about liking Kenny. So, she walked away. As she walked through the halls, she saw a boy her age walk up to her. "Hey, DeeDee!" The boy laughed. "Kenny! Stop calling me that!" Dawn turned bright red. "Hey, chill Dawn; nobody's here." Kenny laughed. "Oh, yeah." Dawn said in a small voice, and blushed more. "So, are you going to the New Years Dance?" He asked her. "Uh, yeah, sure." She talked in an even smaller voice.

"Well, are you going with anybody?" Kenny asked Dawn hopefully. By the why he talked her face lightened up. "No! Nobody!" Dawn told him, hoping that he would say what she had thought he was going to say. "Oh, um, well you think you would…want to go with me?" Now Kenny was the one who was red. "Oh, well, I guess I could go with you." Dawn said as if nothing had just happened. His face softened, as he heard her reaction. "Okay then; see you tonight." He told her as he walked away.

As Dawn saw Kenny leave completely, she danced down the halls, "YES!" She smiled showing her teeth; and danced all the way down the halls, into her next class.

Meanwhile…

Misty was talking to Ash, when he burst out saying, "Misty, do you want to go to the dance with me?!" Ash asked Misty with eyes shut tightly. He thought it was the fastest sentence that had ever come out of his mouth. Misty's eyes widened in shock. With Ash's eyes still shut, Misty gave him an answer, "Sure." She smiled and walked away. He opened his eyes, and Misty wasn't there. He sighed of relief, and walked to class.

**A/N: What did you think, you guys? I hoped you liked it. But that was just the beginning! PLEASE review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2!!!!! Enjoy!**

**Dedication: This fic is still dedicated to my Nana, but this **_**chapter**_** is dedicated to my bestest friend eva: "Olivia pkmn" and the very first person that left a review on my last story: "Keep Holding on to Me": drum roll please, Drew: I cant play the drums! Me: But I thought I thought you were the cool one! Drew: …No Comment… Me: whatever, it is "cartoonaholic"! Thanx "cartoonaholic"! **

**Disclaimer:**

**May: KengoGirl does NOT own Pokemon!**

**Dawn: Yeah! Because if she did, then my last name really **_**would **_**be Jenness!**

**May: Your last name is Jenness?**

**Dawn: …No Comment…**

**Me: Okay, chapter 2, do your thing!**

Chapter 2—Who's Your Date?

The school was buzzing with excitement, about the New Years Eve Dance. After school was over, Dawn pulled a cell-phone out of her pocket. She dialed a number, "Hello?" A girl answered. "May, do you want to come over my house to get ready to go to the dance?" Dawn asked May. "Sure, you have a date?" Asked May. "Oh, well, that's not important. Come over as soon as possible, okay?" Dawn asked, changing the subject. "Sure, I'll leave now." May said. "Okay, good; and I'll call Misty.

Dawn hung up her phone, and dialed another number, "Hi, Dawn." Misty had answered. "Hey, do you want to come over my house, to get ready, with May and me?" Dawn asked Misty as she asked May. "Uh, sure; can I come now?" Misty answered. "Yeah! Bye Misty." Dawn hung up again, and ran home.

"Hi, sweetie, you're home early." Dawn's mother, Johanna had said. "Yeah, well, I have to go get ready for a party." Dawn said quickly, and up the stairs. "What, party?" Johanna asked her. Dawn turned around. "It's just a little New Years Eve dance." Dawn spoke to her mother, trying not to get too far into the subject. "Oh, well, who are you going with?" Dawn's mother had asked her; just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Dawn ran to the door, relieved she didn't have to tell her mom she was going to the dance with Kenny. It was bad enough to tell her mom that she was going with a boy, but it was even harder to tell her if her mom knew who he was for all of the two teen's lives. Dawn answered the door; it was May. "Hi, May let's go!" She grabbed May's arm, and pulled her all the way up the stairs.

When the girls finally got to Dawn's room, Dawn shut the door, trying to catch her breath. "What was that about?" May asked her. "Well, I didn't want her to know who I was going to the dance with…" Her voices trailed off, and wished she hadn't have said that. "Oh, well then, who _are _you going to the dance with?" May smirked. Dawn blushed. Then the doorbell rang again.

By the time Dawn got downstairs, her mother had answered the door; it was Misty. Hey, Misty!" Dawn walked towards her. "Let's go." Dawn told her. "Okay." Misty said. The girls then went up to Dawn's room. "Hi, May." Misty greeted her. "Hey." May said back.

Okay, guys; spill it. Who are you going to the dance with?" May forced the two to speak. Misty and Dawn looked at each other, and back at May. "Guys, come on. I'm going to find out eventually; you might as well get it over with now." May said to the girls, sitting on Dawn's bed. "Dawn you invited us here for a reason." May told her. "And besides, you guys already know who I'm going with." Misty and Dawn looked at each other; thinking the same thing. _She's got a point. _

Misty, you go first." Dawn told Misty. "Me?! Why me first?!" Misty turned red. "Oh, just say it already." Dawn looked at her. "Alright, alright." She gave up. The girls gave her their undivided attention. "Um, well…A-ash." Misty put her hands over her face; hiding how red she really was. "Eeep!" Dawn squealed. May joined in; "Oh, em, gee!" May laughed. With Misty's hands still over her face, she wined. "Aw, I knew you guys would end up together someday!" Dawn teased. Misty finally took her hands off of her face, and blushed so hard Dawn thought she was going to explode.

"Well then, Dawn." Misty said trying to change the subject. "We're still waiting for you to tell us who _you're_ going to the dance with." Misty smirked. "Oh, yeah, well…" Dawn's voice trailed off. "Yeah?!" May smiled at her. "Well, he…" Her voice got smaller by the second. "He lives…next door to me…" Dawn looked away, with her teeth clenched, and eyes squinted shut. "You're going with Kenny?!" Misty blurted out. Dawn looked back at them and nodded slowly. "I can't believe that! You guys are so cute together!" May jumped up and laughed. Dawn was now the same shade of red that Misty was earlier.

"Ha, ha very funny." Dawn said sarcastically. "Well, you did know him your whole life, you know." May giggled. Dawn's face turned even darker than it was before. "Yeah, well…" Dawn didn't know what to say. Misty and May laughed. "Well, we better get ready!" Dawn said as she checked her poketch. The girls nodded, and started to pick out what they were going to wear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!!!! Yay!!!!**

**Dedication: Hello? It's my Nana! How many times do I have to say it?!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Dawn: KengoGirl does NOT own Pokemon!**

**Kenny: Hey! Kengo is my name in Japanese!**

**Dawn: How do you know what your name is in Japanese?**

**Kenny: Your's is Hikari!**

**Dawn: …No comment…**

**Me: Couldn't you guys ever just keep it simple?!**

**Kenny: Uh…No**

**Me: …No comment… **

Chapter 3—The Girls Get Ready

"Okay, guys, what kind of dress do you think I should wear?" Dawn asked the girls. "Ooh! I think this would look great on you, Dawn!" May took a dress out of Dawn's closet and showed it to her. "Why do you guys even care about how you look so much? I think it's just a waste of time." Misty told them. May then put the dress back and wondered why she was such a tomboy.

"Oh, come on, Misty; you know you want to look good for Ash tonight." Dawn smirked at her. Misty blushed. "Yeah, come on Misty; didn't you ever want to pick out the "perfect" outfit?" May asked Misty. "No…" Misty answered. "That figures." Dawn said.

"Well, if I were you, I would probably wear something dressy and casual at the same time, for Ash." Dawn suggested. "Why?" Misty asked Dawn. "Because you'll probably freak him out a bit, if you wear something to dressy." Dawn explained. "Uh, okay." Misty said back.

"Help me, May." Dawn said to May. "No problem." May said without a worry. Then the two girls went digging through Dawn's closet to find something that would suit Misty perfectly for the dance. Misty observed them carefully. _What the heck? I'm glad they call me a tomboyish mermaid! _ Misty thought to herself. Then Dawn pulled out a beautiful outfit.

It was a dark blue tank top, covered with sparkles, along with a long white skirt with a flower design on the right side of it. Then May pulled out a wrap that was the exact color as the skirt. "You guys actually expect me to wear that?" Misty said annoyed. "I bet Ash will like it." Dawn teased. Misty rolled her eyes, and looked the outfit over. _Well, I guess I could wear it. _"Fine!" Misty grabbed the wrap, and Dawn lay the outfit down on her bed carefully. Misty then through the wrap over to where the outfit was. "Okay, one down, two to go!" May said happily.

"Okay, Dawn, how about this dress?" May showed her the dress she had picked out of her closet earlier. "Hey, that's the dress I wore for me and Kenny's first contest together!" Dawn smiled. "Well, you're smiling; it must have been a good contest." May and Misty laughed. Dawn blushed. "No! It's just…uh…" Dawn didn't know what to say. "Uh, yeah." May looked at Dawn. "So are you going to wear it or not?" May asked her. "Oh, sure what the heck." Dawn sighed, and took the dress. It was a bright pink dress that was fluffy waist down, which was separated by a hot pink ribbon. "Perfect!" May smiled. "Now all we have to do is figure out what I'm going to wear." May smiled brightly.

"Okay, then. Let's figure it out!" Dawn looked through her closet. "Hey Misty, aren't you going to help us? I picked out Dawn's outfit, and she picked out yours." May turned around to see Misty sitting down on Dawn's bed. "You really want _me _to help you pick out something for a dance?" Misty had said that as if it was like brain surgery. "Oh, come on Misty, I'm sure you have great taste." May encouraged her. "Thanks, but I'm a tomboy." Misty told May. "The only thing I can tell you is that, I don't think you should wear your bandana." Misty said. May rolled her eyes at that and said, "Dawn, you're my only hope." May laughed as she turned to Dawn.

"Don't worry, May; I'll pick something out." Dawn smiled. Seconds later, Dawn took a beautiful, dark blue, silk dress that went down to May's ankles out of her closet. "Wow, Dawn! It's awesome!" May exclaimed. "You're welcome!" Dawn said proudly. "Okay, then. Now, all we have to do is figure out how we're going to wear are hair." Dawn told the girls.

"I think I have an idea of how I can wear my hair, but I have to figure out you two." Dawn said as she studied the two girls. "How, are you going to wear your hair?" May asked. "Well, I figure I should wear it the way I did for the contest." Dawn explained. "I put my hair in a low pony-tail in the back of my head, tied up with a ribbon that is the same color as the ribbon around the waist of the dress." Dawn continued. "Oh, and I curl the two pieces of hair, that I put in my hairclips. And of coarse my bangs show." When Dawn finished, May looked up at her. "That sounds so cool!" May gushed. "Yeah, well." Dawn looked at the two, smiling.

"All, I know is that I'm not going to wear my bandana." May smirked at Misty. Misty rolled her eyes. "Well, then, maybe you can just put a small clip on the side on the side of your head." Dawn suggested. "Alright." May took the clip that Dawn handed her, untied the bandana out of her hair, and gently placed it in her hair while looking in the mirror.

"Okay, Misty; you _have _to wear you're hair down." Dawn smiled at Misty. May turned to Misty and nodded in agreement. "Ugh, fine." Misty stood up, and took her hair out of the high side pony- tail it had been in, causing it to all fall down to her shoulders. "Misty, you look so pretty with your hair down! Why don't you just wear it like that everyday?" Dawn asked her dreamily.

"Whatever, we should probably get going now. It's almost time for the dance." Misty looked at her watch, and then at May. "You're right." May agreed, and picked up the dress that she was borrowing, and her bandana. As did Misty. They thanked Dawn for letting them borrow her clothes, and left her room. Then Dawn walked into her bathroom, and started to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**YES! Chapter 4! Life is good!**

**Dedication: Anybody want to take a guess? Ash: Uh…me? Me: No! It's my Nana! Boys… Ash: I heard that!**

**Disclaimer: **

**May: KengoGirl does NOT own Pokemon!**

**Drew: Hey! Why did she use Kenny's name instead of mine?!**

**May: Boys…**

**Me: You can say that again.**

**Drew and Ash: Hey!**

**Me: Okay! Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4—Let's Go!

When the time came, and everybody was ready for the dance, the boys went to pick up the girls.

Dawn walked downstairs; and on her way into the living room, she ran into Johanna. "Oh, Dawn, you look gorgeous!" Johanna exclaimed as she looked her daughter over. "Mom, it's no big deal." She told her mother a little embarrassed.

"Hey, Dawn, you still didn't tell me who's taking you to this dance tonight." Her mother looked concerned. "Oh! Well, there's really no need to worry mom, he's just a friend, and I'll be fine." Her mother looked at her sternly, "When you tell me not to worry, is when I worry the most!" Johanna said as she always did. "Ugh!" Dawn turned to the door, hoping he would just come already, so she could get out of that torture chamber.

"So, who is he?" Johanna asked in a sweet voice. With Dawn still starring at the door, she answered in a small voice, "Well, you know him." Dawn talked so quietly that her mother couldn't hear her. "What?" She asked, trying not to smile. Just then the doorbell rang. Dawn took a deep breath, and ran to the door. She opened it, and there Kenny stood.

"Hi, Dawn." Kenny said nervously. "Hi!" Dawn said quickly, grabbing his arm, and tried to pull him out the door. But her mother stopped them. "Kenny!" Her mother exclaimed. "So you're the boy taking my Dawn to the dance!" Johanna gushed. Dawn blushed like crazy. "Oh, crap!" Dawn said under her breath. Kenny blushed a bit too, but not nearly as bad as Dawn.

"Oh, wow! This is so exciting! Did you tell your mother?" Johanna asked excitedly. "Oh, yeah, I did." Kenny answered her. "Oh, I can't wait to talk to her!" Dawn put her hands into her face and groaned. "Come on Kenny, let's go!" She again grabbed his arm, and ran out the door.

"Sorry about that." Dawn said as they were outside. "You know how she could be." Dawn blushed as she realized she was still holding his arm. She quickly pulled away, and Kenny blushed as much as Dawn did. Suddenly he said, "You look great." He said nervously. "Oh, so now you think I'm pretty!" Dawn laughed as Kenny remembered what she had said to him at the contest, in Floaroma Town:

_Flashback:_

"Hi Kenny! I'm so glad we made it!" Dawn looked up to see Kenny starring at her (Dawn was wearing the same exact dress and hairstyle).

"Huh? Something wrong?" Dawn asked. "Oh, you're just speechless after seeing me wearing a dress, right?" Dawn teased him.

Kenny turned red and said, "Come on, that's crazy!" Kenny argued.

"Then what's the big deal, huh?" Dawn was amused.

"Nothing!" Kenny argued as she he was getting followed around, turning in circles.

"Don't you think I'm pretty?" Dawn couldn't help but smile.

"Look, I'm not going easy on ya!"

_Flashback Ends_

"Uh…" Kenny blushed even harder. "Oh, come on, I was just kidding. We'd better go now." Dawn suggested. "Okay, but before we go…" Kenny took a little box out of his pocket. He opened it, and there lay a corsage that looked exactly like the one on Dawn's dress and choker. She gasped. "Stick out your wrist." Kenny told her. As he put it on her, Dawn felt her face burn. "Uh, thanks." Dawn looked away to hide how red her face really was, and Kenny smiled at her. "Okay, let's go!" Kenny let go of her hand and they walked off.

Meanwhile…

"Max, would you stop already?! It's none of your business who I date!" May argued with her little brother, who was trying to get her to tell him who was taking her to the dance. "Well I think I have the right to know; we are family you know." Max looked at May. "Yes, unfortunately I do." May walked away from him and into the living room.

As they got there, May complained to Caroline, their mother, "Mom, would you please tell Max to keep his nose out of my business!?" "Couldn't you two just stop fighting for at least one day?" May and Max looked at each other, and back at Caroline, "No." They both answered at the same time." Caroline sighed and asked, "Okay, what's going on this time?" Before Max could talk May told her mother, "Mom, I'm going to a dance tonight, and Max won't stop asking me about it!"

"No." Max smirked at May. May gave him a look, but he didn't back down. "I keep asking May about her _date _to the dance." Max laughed. May blushed a bit, but stayed under control. "Oh, May, you're going on a date! That's so cute! No wonder you're so dressed up! Who are you going with?" Caroline gushed. May looked away, and blushed even more.

"That's what I'm trying to figure it out." Max said with an evil grin. May glared at him. Max rolled his eyes. "Honey, you know that if May doesn't want share something with you then you have to respect that." Caroline said to her son. May stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, who is this boy?" Caroline tried not to smile. Max giggled. "Uh, mom, it's okay, I'll be fine. It's no big deal." May blushed again. Then the doorbell rang. May opened it so she was the only one who could see who was there. It was Drew.

"Oh, hi…um." May looked at her family who were trying to see who was at the door. May turned back to Drew. "Maybe we should go now." May whispered to him. "Okay." Drew said. She put her hand over his mouth so her family wouldn't hear him, but it was too late.

"Drew?!" Max blurted out. May put her hands over her face. _We were so close! _"Oh, Drew, how are you?!" Caroline squealed. Max smirked widely at Drew. "So _you're _the one who's dating my sister!" May and Drew both blushed, and May argued, "Max! We're not dating! Come on Drew let's go!" They ran out of the house before her family could say another word.

When they finally got out of the house May turned to Drew. She was blushing uncontrollably. "Drew, I am so sorry about that!" May said to him trying to catch her breath. "Whatever." Drew told May, as he handed her a rose. May took the rose, calming down. She smiled at him, and he said, "Let's get going!" Drew smiled, and they walked off.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, Daisy, what do you think?" Misty asked her sister. "Wow, Misty! You like, look great!" Daisy told her little sister looking over the outfit she was wearing. "Are you sure it's not to…dressy?" Misty looked doubtful. "Like, chill Misty. Ash will love it!" Daisy exclaimed. Misty blushed. "I-I'm still a little unsure." Misty said to her sister, a little embarrassed.

"Misty, why do you care about it so much?" Daisy asked confused. She had never seen Misty act this way before. "I don't! It's just that…" Misty stopped herself. She looked up at Daisy, who was paying close attention to her. "Uh, you know…maybe I should wait for him at the door." Misty walked to the door, and waited for Ash.

Finally, there was a knock on the door. Misty opened it to see Ash standing there, and blushing crazily. "Uh, h-hi Misty." Ash greeted her nervously. "Hey, Ash!" Misty smiled. "Well, let's go!" Ash smiled back. The two walked out of Misty's house, and before Misty could speak, Ash said, "Um, I have something for you." Misty looked at him in disbelief. Now they were both blushing.

"Close your eyes." Ash smiled at Misty. Nervously, Misty turned around, and covered her eyes. As she did that, Ash pulled out a necklace; it wasn't anything special, but good enough to make Misty's knees tremble. Ash then placed it around Misty's neck. Misty turned to Ash to see him blushing madly. She then realized that she looked the same. "Wow, Ash…" Misty starred into his dark chocolate eyes, leaning closer, and, closer, and… "I think we should go now." Ash pulled away. "Oh, yeah okay." Misty agreed with him a little disappointed.

**A/N: OMG! That was so big! Sorry about May and Drew. I know it wasn't nearly as good as the other couples. Sorry about that… But anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review::)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! Awesomeness! **

**Dedication: Nana and "Olivia pkmn"**

**Disclaimer: **

**Misty: KengoGirl does NOT own Pokemon!**

**Daisy: Why doesn't she?**

**Misty: How should I know?**

**Me: Guys! Ugh, all of you characters are impossible!**

**Daisy: Like, hey!**

**Me: Okay then, let's just get on with this!**

Chapter 5—Let's Get This Party Started!

Finally, everybody arrived at the dance.

"Hi, May!" Dawn greeted May, as she and Kenny walked through the doors of the school gym. "Hi, Dawn!" May said back. "Hi, Kenny." May giggled. Dawn rolled her eyes. "So, where's Drew?" Dawn asked her. "Oh, he's talking to Ash." May answered. "Kenny, you want to go with them?" Dawn asked Kenny, pointing to Ash and Drew. "Sure." Kenny then walked off.

"Hi, guys." Misty said as she walked over to May and Dawn. "Hey, Misty." Dawn and May said at the same time. "So…" Misty looked at the girls, trying to start a conversation. "So…I like you hair." Dawn turned to Misty. Misty rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Misty said back. "Come on Misty, admit it, you love how you look!" May teased. "Oh, please." Misty told them. "I bet Ash liked it." Dawn smirked at her in a high pitched voice. Misty again rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile…

"Sup Kenny." Drew greeted Kenny as he walked over. "Hey, guys." Kenny said to Ash and Drew. As Kenny said this, all Ash could do was stare at Misty. And of coarse, the guys noticed. Kenny smirked over at Drew, and then looked back at Ash. Kenny put his hand in Ash's face, and waved it around, "You know Ash, I bet Misty's just as pretty as she is now, everyday to you." Kenny and Drew laughed. That snapped Ash out of his daydream.

"What!? I don't like Misty!" Ash blushed furiously. "Then, why did you ask her out?" Drew flicked his hair. "Uh…" Ash didn't know what to say. "Exactly." Drew gave Kenny a look as if to say, "I prove my point."

Ash blushed even more. "Well, look who's talking." Ash smirked at the two. "Yeah, except you and Misty are meant to be." Kenny looked at Ash. "Well, out of all of us, you knew Dawn the longest." Ash looked like he was made of steel. "Uh…" Now Kenny didn't know what to say. Drew then walked away. He didn't want them to start on him with May. (A/N: I know, the way I wrote that was how I wrote about the girls in the first chapter.)

Drew walked over to where the girls were talking. "Hey, girls. He looked especially at Misty. "Uh, Drew…why are you looking at me like that?" Misty asked him. "Well, I was just with the guys and Ash seemed a little distracted. Drew smirked at her. "W-what do you mean?" Misty hated when he acted this way. But she didn't know what to think about, when Drew brought up Ash.

"What I mean is that we just got him to stop starring at you." He smirked even wider. Without thinking, Misty said, "Ash was starring at me!?" Her face lit up, and then she blushed crazily when she had realized what she had just said. "Uh…I didn't mean to…well, you know…" Misty stuttered and turned a deeper shade of red. Dawn and May giggled to each other.

Drew flicked his hair again and said, "Hey, Misty, you didn't hear this from me." Drew then walked to the snack table; leaving Misty standing there speechless. Dawn and May exchanged excited glances. "I can't believe how she reacted to that!" Dawn whispered to May. May whispered back, "I can't believe _what_ she reacted to!" Dawn and May giggled to each other.

"Hey, Misty, maybe you go talk to him!" May laughed. Misty glared at her. Then Misty looked back at Ash, who was talking to Kenny. Without looking back at the girls, Misty walked over to Ash. May and Dawn gasped.

"Hi, Ash." Misty said to Ash nervously. "Uh, hi." Ash said back to her. "So…" Misty looked at him. "So, why did you come over here?" Ash asked Misty, and gave Kenny a look to get lost. Kenny smirked at him, and walked away. "Oh, well…you know, I just wanted to thank you for the necklace again." Misty said to Ash, not knowing what to say. "Oh, well…you're welcome, but it really isn't that special." Ash told Misty. "Well, you know, I think it's really nice." Misty resisted the urge to slap herself in the face. "Uh, well, I'm glad you like it." Ash felt like an idiot, and he wondered why she had liked the necklace so much.

Just then they heard a voice on stage. It was the DJ. "Hello, Poke-Kids!" The DJ said with excitement. "Here's the dance to start the night off; so get ready!" As he said that, he played a song to dance to.

Ash then took a deep breath and said, "Would you like to dance?" He looked at Misty so nervously that she was able to tell. "Sure!" Misty then grabbed his hand, and they ran to the middle of the floor. Drew, May, Dawn, and Kenny did the same. And the DJ spoke again, "Let's Get This Party Started!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! The final chapter! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE enjoy and review!**

**Dedication: Nana, I dedicate this whole story to you, and especially this chapter, because of all the magic in it. Thank you so much for everything, and I love you so much. Happy Birthday and Happy New Year to you.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ash: KengoGirl does NOT own Pokemon!**

**Misty: The only thing she does own is this story.**

**Dawn: She worked really hard on this so enjoy it!**

**Kenny: And please review.**

**Me: Guys, I just covered all of that.**

**Drew: Whatever.**

**Me: Okay, enjoy!**

Chapter 6—Happy New Year!

Eventually, the clock read 11:35…

"Man, I'm tired." Dawn said to Kenny sitting down on a chair. "Me too." Kenny said back. They smiled at each other. "So, is this going to be the first year you stayed up 'till 12:00?" Kenny teased. "Hello, we've spent the New Year together every year, either at my house or your's; I think you know." Dawn laughed. "Yeah." He laughed back. Just then May and Drew walked towards them.

"Hey." May said with a yawn, sitting on the chair next to Dawn. "So what are ya doing over here?" Drew asked Kenny. "Just talking." Kenny answered back. "Oh." Drew turned to Ash and Misty sitting down next to each other from the other side of the room. "I guess that's what they're doing too." Drew said. "Yeah." Kenny turned around too.

"Well, it sure has been a great night." Misty smiled at Ash. "Yeah, you're right." He smiled back. "So, what should we do now?" Misty asked Ash. Ash shrugged his shoulders when suddenly, "Okay, to end the night is a slow dance!" The DJ then put on a slow song to end the dance. Misty looked at Ash, and that was all he needed to see to grab Misty's arm, and drag her to the dance floor. Misty blushed as he did this.

Kenny looked at Dawn, and Drew looked at May. The girls smiled and took the boys hands to dance. As the group of friends continuously slow danced, the DJ spoke, "Now it's time to count down to the New Year! 10, 9, 8…"

The whole place joined in and Misty gazed into Ash's dark chocolate brown eyes, as Ash did the same to her. Dawn and Kenny smiled at each other, and Drew didn't try to impress May like he always did, he actually just led her in dance elegantly.

"7, 6…" They continued, with Ash and Misty, not knowing that they were leaning closer into each other, just how they were earlier, but something was different this time. And Dawn, Kenny, May, and Drew were doing the same, none of them backing down.

"5, 4, 3, 2…" With their arms around each other, the group of friends got so close that…that… "1! Happy New Year!" The room cheered like crazy while, finally, Ash, Misty, Kenny, Dawn, Drew, and May…didn't kiss, but the boys gave the girls a very romantic kiss on the cheek. With the girls' arms around the boys' necks, and the boys' arms wrapped around the girls' waists, the girls could feel their hearts melting; as well as the boys. When they finally backed away from each other, they smiled at each other.

"Happy New Year." They all whispered in each other's ears when the completely let go of each other. This was going to be a great year.

**A/N: Tada! That was so hard to write! But I did it! I REALLY hope that you liked it! So PLEASE review! I want to see if you liked it, and what I need to improve on. I also want to know if I should make a sequel. Happy New Year to all of you! **


End file.
